


Don't Lick It

by Johzanji99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual!Ushijima, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian!Oikawa, Office Worker!Ushijima, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanji99/pseuds/Johzanji99
Summary: I might actually make this a folder for oneshots I make





	Don't Lick It

Her thighs rubbed uncomfortably as she made her way home. Ushijima wasn’t one to go a day without tights, but she had forgotten to throw them in the washer while Oikawa was washing their clothes. The rash was growing unbearable.  
Their house neared and Ushijima sighed in relief. Oikawa had the day off, so she was possibly cleaning the house. Ushijima wanted to hurry, the stress of the day would be relieved when she sees her lover.  
Her heels hurried up and clicked on the pavement as she was closer to the house. She typed in the house password and opened the door. She hit the up button. A man was in the elevator waiting for her. “May I take your bag, miss?”  
“Thank you.” Ushijima handed her bag to him as he pushed the starred button.  
“Miss has a surprise for you when you get up there,” he said.  
And Ushijima felt happy for the first time that day. It felt like a century passed before the elevator got to the penthouse. She grabbed her bag and bowed to the man.  
She opened the door and the place was quiet. Not even the washer or dryer was on. Ushijima slipped her heels off and went through the corridor. The kitchen was empty and so was the living room.  
Ushijima thought Oikawa had gone to the store, so she decided to take a shower.  
The water was as hot as a sauna as it hit Ushijima’s back. She felt the stress leave her shoulders and her mind began to clear up. She used the bar of soap and a cloth to wash her makeup off and pounds were lifted off her.  
She turned the tap off as she began to towel off. Ushijima went to grab her robe, but soon realized it was gone, so was Oikawa’s.  
‘No harm in waltzing around naked.’ She put her hair in a wrap and left the bathroom in all of her glory. The entire house was colder than she expected, but once she opened the bedroom door, it got unbearably hot.  
Candles lit the room. It smelled strongly of a scent that even she can’t describe. She was honestly surprised she didn’t smell it through the crack of the door. She took her hair out of the towel and covered her body.  
“I don’t think you need to cover your body.” Oikawa stood up from the bed. She walked towards Ushijima and grabbed the towel away from her.  
Thigh highs and a babydoll was what Oikawa was sporting. She grabbed Ushijima’s hands and led her to the bed. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. I’ve missed you so fucking much.”  
Oikawa flipped them around and sat Ushijima down. “You look so gorgeous.” Ushijima ran her hands over the skin exposed between Oikawa’s clothes.  
“I touched myself so many time today. Just the thought of you makes my entire body heat up.” Oikawa sat on Ushijima’s lap and moved back and forth. “I ruined the first duvet, so I decided to sit in your office. I haven’t been in there to see how much I messed it up.”  
“If you messed anything up, I’m sure you could make up for it.” Ushijima slipped her fingers under Oikawa’s babydoll.  
Oikawa chuckled and slid off her lap. “Are you comfortable with this?” She was sitting in front of Ushijima’s thighs.  
This was a constant question in the bedroom. Their relationship was the oddest inside the LGBT community: A lesbian and an asexual relationship.  
“I led you on the entire day. Do whatever you want today,” Ushijima’s hand rubbed against Oikawa’s soft face.  
A relationship that isn’t based on sexual interactions, but understanding is possibly the strongest relationship there is. Yes, Oikawa was filled with lust, but she never forced her lover to do whatever she wanted. Oikawa’s hands spread Ushijima thighs, and she began to lick at the chub rub.  
“M-Oikawa…” It was somewhat painful.  
“God damn. Your thighs are so fucking hot.” Oikawa breathed in the heedy smell of Ushijima. “Can I lick it?”  
“You don’t have to ask. I’ll tell you if I feel uncomfortable,” Ushijima kept one hand in Oikawa hair.  
Without hesitation this time, Oikawa licked at Ushijima’s cunt. The sensation wasn’t a pique of interest of Ushijima’s. But Oikawa’s taste buds are sensitive, and gets off on the taste. She sucked and nipped at Ushijima’s useless clit. Her tongue began to intrude on Ushijima’s vagina, who pulled back. “Too much.”  
Oikawa nodded her head in understanding, and stood up. “Move back, please?”  
Ushijima obliged. She moved until she could lay her head on a pillow. Oikawa followed, but she took a seat on one of Ushijima’s thighs. Her heat moved with each cant of her hips. She splayed her fingers over the chest of the lingerie and played with her nipples.  
Ushijima’s thigh became more wet with each grind. Oikawa’s moans became more sporadic. “C-can I sit on your face? I wanna ride your face.”  
Ushijima chuckled, opening her mouth and flopping her tongue out. Ushijima felt Oikawa’s legs clench on her thigh as she leapt off, crawling towards Ushijima’s face.  
Her thighs sat on both sides of Ushijima’s head. “You can ride it. I don’t want another tongue cramp.”  
Oikawa had no problem with it. Ushijima’s nose was seated in front of Oikawa’s inflamed clit. “You really did touch yourself all day?”  
“I don’t lie about stuff like that.” Oikawa began to grind against Ushijima’s mouth. “Waka~”  
Ushijima stuck her tongue out as Oikawa’s clit came back on it. The touch triggered something within Oikawa, sending her on bunny-fast humping. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna-”  
“Ask.” Ushijima’s voice was muffled.  
“Miss, may I cum? Please~ can I cum?!” Oikawa’s humps didn’t cease.  
“Yes, you may.” Ushijima flicked her tongue and Oikawa stuttered. A warm liquid began to run over Ushijima’s face and Oikawa’s moans were louder than usual. Ushijima didn’t want this to be over.  
Oikawa moved off of her face, grabbing a hand towel in the side table drawer. She began to wipe Ushijima’s face before Ushijima flipped them over. “Ushi?”  
Ushijima shushed her as she reached into the same drawer, pulling the bunny out. “Did you use this today?”  
“N-no, only my fingers.” Oikawa confessed. “You said you didn’t like when an object other my fingers and you give me pleasure.”  
“Good girl,” Ushijima smirked as Oikawa gasped at the compliment.  
“Say it again, please,” Oikawa twisted in on herself.  
“You’re such a good girl, Oikawa,” A soft kiss was exchanged between the two lovers. Ushijima flipped the vibration on and started to push the dildo in.  
Oikawa’s arms spread apart, trying to ground herself. Her thighs clenched together to try and escape the overstimulation. “Ushi~, please stop it.”  
“Do you not want to cum again?” Oikawa shook her head.  
Oikawa had indestructible stamina, so even this kind of behavior was unbelievable. Ushijima switched the bunny off and pulled it out. “Are you okay?”  
Oikawa’s face was facing the pillow, but Ushijima softly turned her face towards her. “Oikawa. Are you okay?”  
Her eyes were filled with tears. “I-I also don’t like foreign objects giving me pleasure.” Her face turned beet red. Oikawa’s arms wrapped around Ushijima and pulled her close. “Please, just, let’s go to sleep in each other’s arms. Please.”  
Ushijima’s heart fluttered. For how much trouble Oikawa caused most of the time, Ushijima sure did love her to death.


End file.
